


场花单性转（Chinese Language）

by cerberse



Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Magic, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberse/pseuds/cerberse
Summary: - female! Lestrade.女体场花- 魔法AU。和HP AU没关系，只是一个魔法和魔法生物与人类共存的世界。- 借用了巫师3里迪精的设定，一种能力强大但极难驯服的元素精灵，喜欢戏弄人类，即便被驯服也难改本性。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171370





	场花单性转（Chinese Language）

雷斯垂德的身体被迫接收的最后永久命令是屏住呼吸，不过就事实来看，那不会是最后一道命令了。

现在，他的身体又处于被逼迫的状态，有人逼着他呼吸，逼他猛吸一口气，可是雷斯垂德不想呼吸，他知道自己躲不开那道裹着硫磺味的即死咒了，最后这口纯净的空气将变得弥足珍贵。

在这最后一口维持生命的纯净空气逐渐融进他血液，以及那道催命魔咒贴上他脖子的时候雷斯垂德没看到人生片段闪回，可能“人生”也对这场原本安全的追捕怎么就变成了雷斯垂德的人生谢幕充满疑惑，所以它抛给了他一个古怪又忧心的问题——夏洛克可要怎么办？接着它又不等雷斯垂德回答，用这个问题逼死了他，这是真正意义上的死亡，英国皇家魔法警察局重案科总督察格雷戈·雷斯垂德因公殉职，睁着眼睛孤零零地倒在了某条街上。

在这个瞬间，伦敦塔里乃至整个伦敦都发生了一个小小的奇观，市民们、游客们以及训鸦官发现魔法乌鸦们出现了奇异的一致性。在伦敦塔里，那些在草坪上啄开女性吊带衫系带的、在石砖墙上扑杀鸽子的、抢走游客三明治的、忙着互啄划分地盘的鼓噪魔法渡鸦们突然停了下来，它们停下了所有的游戏和恶作剧，好像被夺走了声音那样骤然安静，齐刷刷的将头转向雷斯垂德倒下的方向。

尽管那个地方离它们有好几公里，可它们还有在伦敦街道上的兄弟，那些皇家魔法部认证过的魔法乌鸦们。这些乌鸦们本该各司其职一直盯着自己负责的街道，观察、记录任何犯罪（魔法与非魔法）与潜在暴力行为的发生。但是今天这些从不为非作歹又尽职尽责，甚至还会逗逗孩子的乌鸦们失职了，它们一改负责的本性，和伦敦塔里的渡鸦兄弟们一起将头朝向了相同的方向。

然后，从雷斯垂德倒下的那条街开始，乌鸦们奇妙的静止和沉默链条崩裂，全伦敦的鸦群一齐尖叫起来，那声音就像有人同时把它们活活钉在地上又捡了起来。这奇观只持续了不到十秒，但在捂住耳朵的伦敦市民感受来看就像十分钟一样。

还在耳鸣的人们看着乌鸦出现在伦敦上空的任何地方，鸦群起初是黑压压的一大片又一大片，然后又四散奔逃，最后又降落在街头巷尾消失不见，不到半个小时过后这场算得上奇观的小骚乱就平息下来。人们呆愣的站在街头或受惊的坐在家里，恢复正常的魔法乌鸦们居高临下的看着他们，好像什么都没发生过。

不过对雷斯垂德来说，“什么都没发生”可不能来形容他的状态。随着那口空气被硬塞进肺里，各种纷繁复杂的感受也冲进了他的身体，这种鲜活的感觉像它离去时一样快且不近人情，雷斯垂德只能又一次被迫接受和感受它们。

吸气困难，腿又疼又麻，好了现在能呼吸了，腿在抽筋，胸腔在疼，什么这么刺眼？

顶着强光的刺激，雷斯垂德的眼睛睁开一道缝隙，在周遭白茫茫的一片里他只能看清一团团模糊的轮廓，接着有什么东西盖到了他的眼睛上，又有什么柔软的东西飞速碾过了他的嘴唇。雷斯垂德抬手去抓，但只能没有准头的拍在盖住自己眼睛的东西上，他的掌心摸到了皮肤和微凸的骨节，又在接着往下摸时摸到了细细的金属。

有个戴戒指的人正用手盖在自己睁开的眼上，雷斯垂德眨眨眼，感觉睫毛扫过掌心时被扯着难受。“闭上眼睛，那我就会拿开手。你可以提问，不用操之过急，现在这里很安全。” 雷斯垂德从死亡中重启的大脑认识这声音，只不过它还有点没反应过来 “你…谢谢……你是麦…” 麦考罗夫特接过话头 “是的，现在我要拿开手，准备好了吗？”

雷斯垂德没有回答麦考罗夫特，反而问道“我的声音怎么了？”它不一样了，听起来更尖锐，更接近女声。我伤到嗓子了吗？雷斯垂德想问麦考罗夫特，但对方依旧坚持 “你会知道怎么回事的，在此之前你得先睁开眼睛。”

接着雷斯垂德在麦考罗夫特左手的阴影下睁开眼，并且逐渐看清周遭，刚才那一片刺眼的光只不过是床头落地灯的光而已，接着总督察低头看向自己的身体，祈祷除了嗓子之外不要再有哪个部位出问题。然后雷斯垂德呆愣在那，用虚弱的女中音骂出一连串脏话“操！我他妈为什么成女人了？！”

麦考罗夫特站起来，他可以为雷斯垂德解释事情是如何发生的，却难以解释为什么刚才那个鼓足勇气的真爱之吻没令雷斯垂德变回男人。他能容忍安西娅令雷斯垂德死而复生所作的小恶作剧，迪精就是喜欢恶作剧，但是他不能容忍无用的操作，安西娅说他的吻能换回雷斯垂德的男儿身，但现在显然没有。

“我想你还是吃过晚饭再听我解释比较好。”麦考罗夫特走出门去，不一会儿安西娅端着矮桌走了进来，雷斯垂德的立马紧张起来，刚刚找回的呼吸被胸口的紧绷压着不放，总督察低头瞥了一眼，那对胸部正挤在一起想要崩开男士衬衫的纽扣。

安西娅看上去很愉快，她为雷斯垂德将矮桌在床上摆好，又把托盘上的精致晚餐往前推了推，雷斯垂德用西服外套裹紧自己 “我得变回去。”安西娅在床沿坐下 “别急，如果你愿意，麦考罗夫特会让你恢复正常的。”不知怎么的，雷斯垂德觉得安西娅话里有话 “什么叫‘如果我愿意’，我当然……”

突然，安西娅站了起来，然后就这么嘭的一声消失了。紧接着麦考罗夫特出现在卧室门口，他的手里托着汉堡王的纸袋走向雷斯垂德 “安西娅来过？”雷斯垂德看看那纸袋，又看看麦考罗夫特 “对，但是…呃，她刚才还在，然后你进来的时候嘭的一下消失了。”

麦考罗夫特把纸袋放到餐盘上 “我想你吃过晚饭了。”

“没什么胃口。”雷斯垂德百分之百确定这是麦考罗夫特买给他的，但是又觉得现在吃非常不合时宜。但是当麦考罗夫特坐到旁边的小沙发里开始讲述前因后果时，雷斯垂德从纸袋里拿出了一包薯条开始一根根吃起来，碳水化合物总是能有效的抵抗抑郁。

根据麦考罗夫特的讲述，雷斯垂德得知自己从重伤里死里逃生，可再生组织的治愈魔法微妙的出了差错，现在他是她了。但当雷斯垂德开始问解决之法时麦考罗夫特沉默了一阵，雷斯垂德以为他在斟酌解决方法的难度，可实际上此时的麦考罗夫特在纠结的是如何在让雷斯垂德不察觉自己死过一次的基础上，来委婉的告诉对方这个荒诞的解决之法。

“安西娅是个迪精。”麦考罗夫特认命似地说。

“哦，那还挺…她是个什么？！”雷斯垂德放下了手里的薯条。

“迪精。我是她的主人，我让她救了你。”

“我很感谢你，但收服迪精是违法的。”

“违法是因为他们狡诈又危险，但依我看，到现在非但没死人，还有人被救了一命。”

雷斯垂德沉默下来，过了一会儿小声说道“我伤的有那么重吗？”

麦考罗夫特没回答，而是站起来收走了矮桌和餐盘 “你可以洗个澡，不用担心衣服，因为一会儿你就会重新需要男士衬衫了。”

雷斯垂德在浴室里耽误了好一会儿，这情有可原，毕竟不是人人都有机会见到另一种性别的自己。镜子里的那张脸上的线条和五官都发生了奇妙的变化，它们还都是它们，只是通通融出了柔和线条。雷斯垂德又伸手捏捏一边乳房，正好能一手握住的大小和舒适触感，不过现下自己的手也纤细不少，如果是原来的那只手，虽然没有麦考罗夫特那样长的手指，但估计也能体验盈盈一握是什么感觉。

想到这里，雷斯垂德从镜边走开，将脱下的衣服一件件搭在浴室架子上，放下衬衣的时候一股硫磺味窜进了雷斯垂德的鼻腔，于是这件衬衣被雷斯垂德凝视了一会儿才被放下。三角形浴缸里的水已经半满，雷斯垂德在浴缸里的角落凸起坐下，一边无聊的环顾，一边等热水漫过小腹。

这件浴室里有一个独居男士打理自己所需的所有物品，剃须刀、牙膏、电动牙刷…这些东西都以一种让雷斯垂德感到微妙不适的方式在洗手台上呈现过于整齐划一的摆放角度，只有牙膏末端卷起的部份还能让他找回那么一点生活的真实无序，他自己也会把用空的部份这么卷起来。然后几幅画面冲进了雷斯垂德脑海，麦考罗夫特站在洗手台前洗漱，坐在自己现在的位置泡澡…接着雷斯垂德轻轻骂了一句，抓起沐浴露为自己打起泡沫。这是个错误的决定，当雷斯垂德察觉到这味道太过接近麦考罗夫特身上的味道时为时已晚，性唤起已经找上门来。

于是雷斯垂德把身体从头到脚冲了一遍又沉进了浴缸的热水里，腿间柔软的波浪才停止哭泣，擦干暧昧的泪水准备变回男儿身。在雷斯垂德收拾自己的时候麦考罗夫特敲了敲门，他说自己会在客厅等着雷斯垂德，请穿上浴袍前来。雷斯垂德充分听取了麦考罗夫特的意见，不仅穿上了浴袍还将领子交叠到了嗓子眼，客厅里没开灯，麦考罗夫特盘腿坐在燃烧着的壁炉跟前的地毯上，他以这样的低姿态和柔和的火光让雷斯垂德感到放松和安全。坐下的过程不太顺利，穿着睡袍的雷斯垂德用了一个别扭的姿势才在麦考罗夫特面前尽量不露出大腿的也盘腿坐好。

麦考罗夫特身边没有魔杖还是什么别的施法工具，只有一条看上去触感丝滑的布条。“需要怎么做？”雷斯垂德问。麦考罗夫特低头拿起叠好的布条，用双手拉开它 “我希望你能充分理解我下面要说的话，意识到这不是另一场恶作剧或者是有性意味的活动，你是位可敬的警官，雷斯垂德。”他用手指捋过黑色的布条，就是不看着雷斯垂德说话 “我得吻你，这样你就能恢复正常。显然今天早些时候的那个吻还不够。” 雷斯垂德盯着麦考罗夫特被火光不断改变的，时而柔和时而凌厉的表情 “这也太……”麦考罗夫特点点头“无理取闹？怪诞？或许都有吧，但我确信会有作用。”雷斯垂德抹了把脸，然后也盯着麦考罗夫特手里的布条 “事到如今只能试试了，安西娅说的？” 极其不情愿的，麦考罗夫特又点了点头，接着他轻轻吸了口气，将布条举到了眼前遮住了眼睛 “请脱掉浴袍然后背冲壁炉，这样你能暖和点。”

雷斯垂德觉得这绝对是疯了，接个吻就能转换回正确的性别？可他还是跪起来迟疑着解开睡袍，麦考罗夫特也不急，就这么戴着黑色丝绸布条等着雷斯垂德磨磨蹭蹭的脱光。一丝不挂的雷斯垂德深吸一口气，壁炉烤的背后暖烘烘的，正如麦考罗夫特所说的非常暖和 “好了。但接吻要脱衣服吗？倒不是说我介意被你看…”

坐着的麦考罗夫特往前探出身体，第一个吻落在雷斯垂德均匀起伏的小腹上，雷斯垂德马上收了声，伸手去推麦考罗夫特的肩膀。“如果你配合，我们会很快结束，我会尽量不用手碰你。”麦考罗夫特说道，他没再进一步动作，而是等着肩膀上的手离开。柴火燃烧噼啪作响，雷斯垂德似乎也变成了那根木柴，逐渐燃烧到无力再推开麦考罗夫特。

就像麦考罗夫特说的，他尽量不用手去碰雷斯垂德。他只用嘴沿着女性曼妙的腰线一路轻啄，在来到雷斯垂德臀侧时麦考罗夫特抬起头来在黑布之后看着雷斯垂德 “手。” 战栗击中雷斯垂德，一只手颤巍巍的伸到了麦考罗夫特唇边，从指节开始，雷斯垂德就开始反复感受麦考罗夫特的嘴唇有多柔软，手背、小臂、臂弯、肩头，然后又是另一只手臂。还好麦考罗夫特每次只能照顾一只胳膊，不然雷斯垂德就没有手来捂住嘴了。

“现在躺下吧。”

虽然麦考罗夫特蒙着眼，可他却能指挥雷斯垂德的行动，这是一个非常有意思的现象，他甚至还道起歉来 “对不起。”麦考罗夫特在握住雷斯垂德脚踝时说道，说是握住，但其实那双好看的手根本没有用力，他指尖最大的力道也只在雷斯垂德皮肤上制造了一点点浅的不能再浅的凹陷，即便是这样他还是害怕了，改用托着的方式将雷斯垂德的小腿放到了唇边。那边娇嫩的皮肤用泛起鸡皮疙瘩的形式迎接麦考罗夫特的嘴唇，然后甚至还觉得不够似的，再叫上雷斯垂德身上其他的凸起一并给予回应。

从脚踝到大腿，麦考罗夫特没费多大力气，但雷斯垂德看上去已经快要精疲力竭，除去被麦考罗夫特吻着的部位之外的所有肢体和皮肤都是紧绷的，不断从身体里拧出水来。等到另一条腿的腿根传来柔软触感的时候，雷斯垂德以为这就是结束了，但这时麦考罗夫特却说让自己翻过去。

对雷斯垂德来说，这简直就是不流血的酷刑。这场刑罚在麦考罗夫特吻着雷斯垂德后颈时开始进入高潮，雷斯垂德以为这个吻就能结束在后背正在遭受的折磨，可麦考罗夫特不打算中途放弃，他开始顺着脊柱往下，吻过这一块块几小时前失去生命迹象的中空骨头。雷斯垂德突然害怕起来，麦考罗夫特之前的吻只是让人备受折磨，但现在开始雷斯垂德感受到了恐惧，这感觉被臀逢感受到的温热鼻息放大了无数倍。

所以雷斯垂德逃了，翻身推开麦考罗夫特滚到了一边。

几乎就在同时，雷斯垂德瞥见了迅速转身朝向另一边的麦考罗夫特的腿间，雷斯垂德告诉自己一定是火光的原因，一定是光影的把戏。两人各在一边保持着奇异的沉默，良久之后麦考罗夫特先开口道 “无论你看到什么或者感受到什么都不用在意。马上就结束了，我不想半途而废。”

雷斯垂德屈膝跪在地上，被腿间凉飕飕的感觉拽回了思考能力。麦考罗夫特又陷入了漫长的等待，然后他听到雷斯垂德那把像是细沙落在盘子里似的女声骂了句脏话，“我想现在只差这里了。”雷斯垂德扑过来时说。

麦考罗夫特被雷斯垂德的嘴唇撞痛，就在他皱起眉毛嘶声作痛的时候，雷斯垂德让他们的舌头碰到了一起。两人突然开始较起劲儿来，麦考罗夫特掐住雷斯垂德的腰，雷斯垂德将麦考罗夫特拽倒在地上，当麦考罗夫特压上雷斯垂德的乳房时他又皱起了眉毛。雷斯垂德倒是听进了麦考罗夫特的规劝，开始努力着只为尽快结束，哪怕与麦考罗夫特的舌头再多接触一秒都是值得的，就算感觉身体快要烧起来也顾不上推开了。

最后还是麦考罗夫特将雷斯垂德按回了地上，他单手按着雷斯垂德的肩膀，另一手伸到自己脑后解开了丝绸布条 “我想你现在可以去穿上衣服了。” 雷斯垂德伸手摸摸自己的胸口和腿间，然后如释重负的笑了出来。

”我要去吃个披萨，好饿。”雷斯垂德躺在地上看着已经起身整理衣服的麦考罗夫特说。

“ 那正好，我知道个不错的意大利餐厅，他们也卖披萨。”麦考罗夫特捡起地上的睡袍开始叠起来。

“ 谢谢你。包括你救了我，还有这件事。” 雷斯垂德用手比了比自己的身体 “如果给你留下不好体验了我很抱歉。”

麦考罗夫特将叠好的睡袍放在沙发上，然后走向浴室 “你完全不必感到抱歉，还要劳烦你照看夏洛克。”

雷斯垂德仍旧躺在地上，他转头去看麦考罗夫特消失在门口的小腿，将不久前从这双腿之间看到的景象深深埋进了记忆里，在某个难眠的深夜里它会派上用场的。不过雷斯垂德不知道的是这段景象终究没排上用场，因为后来他发现麦考罗夫特对性并不感到困扰，甚至有点过于花样百出了。

END


End file.
